Moons of Pluto
by writing-for-myself
Summary: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, i'm just a fangirl.What happens when three girls arive in Tokyo, no one knows where they come from, they do know one thing...that they came to fight The Ash Demon. Will the three girls be able to save Tokyo? YatenxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving Their Home

"We better hurry or we will die!" yelled Sailor Hydra. Sailor Hydra was fourteen and was the oldest, tallest, and most powerful of the three sisters. She had blonde hair, which she ALWAYS had up in a ponytail.

"FINE! WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR MAMA!" Sailor Chiron yelled. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Chairon was yelling so loud because of the wind and rain and well…everything else that you could have in a storm. Sailor Chairon was also fourteen and the middle sister and was the smartest and shortest out of the three sisters. Sailor Chiron's blonde hair was down… like always.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?!?! SHE SAID SHE WOULD MEET US HERE!!!" yelled Sailor Nix pointing at the ground. Sailor Nix was fourteen like her sisters. She was also the youngest, but middle in height and the cutest out of the three sisters. Her brown hair was in a bun…well all the hair that would fit in it (the rest kind of fell down around her neck)

"WELL WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER!!! I CAN'T! I WONT!" yelled Sailor Chiron, tears forming in her eyes.

"WELL…OW!" Cried Sailor Nix in pain. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THIS STORM IS ABOUT? DOES IT HAVE TO ADD TO _ALL_ OF THIS DRAMA?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET TO OUR DESTIONATION!" yelled Sailor Chiron.

"OK!" yelled Sailor Nix. _**BANG**_!!!! "OH MY GOD!! WHAT WAS THAT!"

"IT CAME FORM THE CASTLE!" yelled Hydra

"MAMA!!!!!!" Yelled Chiron and she started to run towards the castle.

"STOP! IF YOU GO THAT WAY YOU'LL BE KILLED! CHIRON I SAID **STOP!!!**" Bellowed Hydra. "SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! NOW LETS GO! I'M SORRY CHIRON BUT I DON'T THINK SHE MADE IT!!!" The three sisters held each others hand's and concentrated. Then after five minutes a black portal opened and a strong gust of wind pushed them into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Three Lights fan club

The hole spat them out.

"Whoa, I never want to do that again!" exclaimed all three sisters at almost the exact same time.

"Oh my god!" said Sailor Nix.

"What?" Sailor Hydra and Sailor Chiron half yelled.

"We're still in out Sailor fukus!" whispered Sailor Nix. "Should we power down?"

"Yes," said Sailor Chiron.

Now Sailor Nix was Alyssa, Sailor Chiron was Corinne, and Sailor Hydra was Dina. Then the three walked out of the ally and down the street.

"Wow," said Alyssa in awe.

"Yeah, this place is totally different from-hey!! The Three Lights! This poster says that they're back together!" said Dina.

"Cool!" said Alyssa and Corinne, "Who are they?"

"Who are they?!?! Is that what you said?!?!?" Dina said in an oh-my-god sort of way.

"Yes that's what we said Dina," Alyssa mumbled.

"Oh, now I remember," Corinne stated. "Those are the guys did a concert when we were twelve! Just before they-OW!"

"Sorry," mumbled the man who bumped into her. He looked to be 5 or 6 feet tall with silver hair and a ponytail in the back.

"Watch where you're going! Oh, now I'm going to get a burse there!" but it was too late the man had walked away. "How rude,"

"Hey, out of the three lights, who do you think is the oldest?" asked Alyssa.

"Huh? Oh… um… Saiya**," **replied Dina half paying attention to her, more paying attention to the burse forming on Corinne's arm.

"No, it's Yaten," corrected a girl behind them. "Hi my name is Lita and this is Mina."

"Nice to meet you, this is Alyssa and Corinne, and my name is Dina. We're new here!" explained Dina

"Hey do you three like the Three Lights?" asked Mina.

"Yeah!" replied Alyssa

"Cool! Do you belong to the fan club?"

"No."

"Oh, well you should! You get half off concert tickets!"

"Cool! Where do you sign up?"

"This way!" Mina and Lita lead the three to the member sign in place.

"All right miss you are member number 3971." The women gave Dina the card. "You are member number 3972" that one she gave to Corinne, "and you are member 3973," which she gave to Alyssa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Moon princess

Lita and Mina lead them to a clothing store because Alyssa said they had nothing to wear for the Three Lights concert.

"Hey! Lita! Mina! Over here!" yelled a girl with blonde hair. She had in pigtails with two knots at the top that looked somewhat like bunny ears.

"Hi Serena!" said Mina as she got closer to her.

"Hey, who are you?" Serena said pointing at the three sisters next to Lita.

"Oh, I'm Dina, this is Corinne, and this is Alyssa. We just moved here from England," explained Dina.

"Nice to meet you!" said Serena "I'm well… I'm Serena, the one with the short blue hair is Amy and the one with the long black hair is Rei."

Amy and Rei smiled. "Nice to meet you," said Amy.

"So… where do you guys live?" asked Rei.

"Um… Hold on one second," replied Dina with a smile. "Where do we live?" she asked as they walked to the other side of the store.

"Dunno," whispered Alyssa.

"We could say we don't know our address," suggested Corinne.

"Ok," replied Alyssa and Dina. They walked back to the other side where the others were.

"Oh my god Serena if you fail one more test your going to be left back a year!!" said Rei. Then Corinne realized something. Before their mom died she gave them one name. Serena. She said that that was Sailor Moon's name.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Corinne.

"Sure."

"Um…" Corinne started as they walked to a side of the store where no one was. "I don't know how to say this but… Are you sailor Moon?" Serena looked like she had been smacked.

"Er… Why?"

"I'm well Sailor Chiron. That's why"

"Another sailor scout!"

"Shhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry,"

"That's ok,"

"Oh, and yes I am Sailor Moon."

"Wow, hey Dina, Alyssa come here!"

"Wait why? Are they…"

"Yes Corinne?" Dina said in a why-did-you-embarrass-us sort of way.

"This is _Serena_."

"Well duh, we know th…" started Dina. "Serena? Oh my,"

"You see Serena this is Sailor Nix," Corinne pointed to Alyssa, "and this is Sailor Hydra," as she pointed to Dina.

"Cool, More Sailor Scouts! Oh, by the way, Amy is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars , Mina is Sailor Venus, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and like you said, I'm Sailor Moon."

"Cool, our mom only gave us one name… your name." explained Dina.

"She said 'once we find Serena we will find the others,'" added Corinne.

"Hey! Are you guys just going to talk or will we find something to wear for tonight?" asked Rei from across the room.

"Ok!" yelled Serena. They walked over and started looking for some clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three Lights, Sailor Starlights

All three girls found something to wear. Corinne had her hair down (duh), she was wearing a navy blue dress with a hot pink belt and a matching jacket. Dina had her hair up (another duh), and she was wearing a blue long sleeve undershirt with a light blue over shirt. Alyssa had her hair in her normal style (no kidding), and she was wearing a dark blue undershirt, a blue over shirt, and a light blue coat. They had taken a bus to the concert one hour a head of time to make sure they would get tickets and the line was really long. When they finally got their tickets Serena was winning with hunger. So they went to go get something to eat.

After the concert

"Wow, I really liked that!" said Alyssa as the eight of them walked out of the stadium.

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Dina.

"We are going to the three light's dressing rooms," replied Serena

"Wait, why, how?" asked Alyssa a little confused.

"Oh, well we know them!" replied Mina.

"Cool." They walked into the doorway of the dressing room.

"Knock, Knock!" said Rei in question of where they were.

"Dumpling!" said this man with short black hair and a ponytail in the back.

"Hi Seyia!" said Serena, after Seyia came two other people, one had silver hair with a ponytail in the back, and the other one had brown hair with a ponytail in the back.

"Yaten! Taiki!" said Mina.

"Hello," Yaten and Taiki said.

"Who are they?" asked Taiki.

"Oh, this is Dina," Rei pointed to Dina, Dina waved "this is Alyssa," she pointed to Alyssa and Alyssa nodded, "and this is Corinne," when she pointed to Corinne looked up, blushed, and looked down again.

"So, what are you guys doing for dinner?" asked Seyia.

"We don't know yet," replied Amy

"How about we go to a restaurant? We'll pay!" suggested Seyia.

"Ok," said Mina. The eleven of them took a bus to a little restaurant down town. "Table for eleven," Mina told the maitre'd.

"One moment please," she said. And she went to go set up a table for eleven people. Serena's phone rang.

"Hello...hi…ok…sure…down town…ok…bye…yes…bye," she hung up the phone. "Is it ok if Setsuna and Hotaru join us?"

"Yeah," said Lita.

"Your table is now ready," said the maitre'd.

"Oh, we are going to need two more spots, if you don't mind," added Lita.

"Oh, ok wait just one more minute please, if you don't mind."

"No that's ok,"

"OK your table is now ready." She lead all thirteen people to the table, took their orders, they ate, they paid the bill , said goodbye to Setsuna and Hotaru, and started walking home.

"Ah!" screamed a woman from a distance.

"Did anyone here that?" asked Serena"

"Yeah," replied Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina. "Let's go check it out!" They all ran down two blocks and then looked around a corner to see a negivers demon attacking a middle aged women.

"Dina take Corinne and Alyssa to a safe place!" ordered Lita and Rei.

"Right!" they replied. As they turned to corner the inners transformed.

"Mercury crystal power, make up!" yelled Amy.

"Jupiter crystal power, make up!" yelled Lita.

"Venus crystal power, make up!" yelled Mina.

"Mars crystal power, make up!" yelled Rei.

"Moon eternal make up!" yelled Serena. "Hey you!"

"Huh?" the demon turned around.

"Who are you?"

"I am the feared Demon Ash! I have come back in time to take over this world because you puny little humans don't put it to good use!!!"

"Well then. I'm Sailor Moon and harming a woman is inexcusable! I can't forgive you, so in the name of the moon! I'll punish you!!"

"Don't forget us! Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mars! And we are here to help punish you too!!"

"Oh no! Little Sailor Scouts are here to punish me! What shall I ever do!" Ash sarcastically yelled. Snap, snap.

"In the deep of space we are wandering shooting stars, SAILOR STAR-FIGHTER! SAILOR STAR-HEALER! SAILOR STAR-MAKER! SAILOR STARLIGHTS STAGE ON!!" yelled the sailor Starlights from atop a building.

"Oh no!" said Ash, "Who cares? You can't harm me!"

"Wanna bet, STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO," yelled Sailor Star-Healer. Ash stepped aside and laughed.

"Hate to say it, wait no I don't. I told you so!!" he commented.

"Sailor Moon now!" yelled Sailor Star Maker.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Again Ash just stepped aside laughing. "I told you so!" he said

"Oh my god! He dogged Sailor Moon's attack! I think he is the most powerful we have seen yet! Other then Glaxica!" added Sailor Mercury

"Hey Ash!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?" Ash looked up and saw three figures on a building. Then they jumped down and he saw them more clearly. "Oh good you're finally here!"

"Hurting Sailor Scouts, and especially our princes, is unforgivable!"

"Says who?" asked Ash.

"Says SAILOR CHIRON, NIX, AND HYRDA THE THREE MOONS OF PLUTO! GET READY TO MEET YOUR MATCH!"

"The three moons, do you think it's them?" asked Sailor Star Fighter to sailor Star Maker and Healer.

"Yes," replied sailor Star Maker.

"CHIRON WIND TUNNEL!! SetsunaSets" yelled sailor Chiron. Ash tried to step aside but couldn't, he was hit and he flew backwards hitting a building. Then the three Moons of Pluto took each other's hands and said

"Chiron…Nix…Hydra…three moons…DISERENTGRATION!" That hit Ash hard and disintegrated Ash into a pile of ash, which Chiron taped with her staff it flew into a little bottle and she corked the bottle shut.

"How did you do that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Easy, Ash rose from the dust of Pluto, so naturally we are the only ones who can beat him…but it only takes two of us to do it," explained Sailor Chiron.

"Now what do you do with him?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Now we half to through it into the ocean." Explained Sailor Nix.

"Why?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Well what puts out fire?" asked sailor Hydra.

"Water," replied Sailor Venus.

"Right, so to keep Ash from rising again you put him in water to keep his flame down." Explained Sailor Chiron.

"Oh," said Sailor Venus.

"Wait one second, before you go, you are the three moons of Pluto? Right?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Yes, why?" asked Chiron.

"Well the reason we returned to Earth was because our princess told us to protect the three moons of Pluto," explained Sailor Star Healer. The blue and purple burse caught her eye.

"That's too bad, we don't need protecting," shot Sailor Hydra, and with that they disappeared. After all the scouts power down they ran back to Dina, Corinne, and Alyssa who looked as if they were there waiting for them the whole time.

"So…what happened?" asked Corinne.

"Oh some lady lost her child." Said Lita.

"Oh," said Alyssa. "Man, is it humid."

"Yeah," said Corinne, so she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. Yaten then noticed a blue and purple burse on her arm that looked like the same one as on Sailor Chiron's arm.

"Hey, how did you get the burse Corinne?" asked Yaten.

All Corinne did was blush so Dina said, "You bumped into her this morning,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Living Arrangements

Amy, Rei, Mina, and Lita had to go home so they said their goodbyes and left. "So, Seyia where are you guys staying?" Serena asked.

"Oh, um…we don't know. We had to come so suddenly all the hotels are booked because of The Three Lights."

"Oh…well you can stay at my place."

"Your mom will let us?"

"What? No, I live with Darian but he went to America to study again," said Serena.

"Oh, do you have extra rooms then?" asked Yaten.

"Yes we had four rooms that we weren't using so we put beds in them, they're guest rooms."

"Well, would you let us stay with you?" asked Seyia.

"Sure!" replied Serena. Meanwhile Dina, Corinne, and Alyssa were thinking of a person they had met earlier, Setsuna, which was their mother's name.

"Hey do you think she would let us stay with her if we told her who we were?" whispered Alyssa.

"I really don't know," whispered Corinne.

"Well let's try it," whispered Dina. Just to the three sister's luck Setsuna walked up right behind them. "Hi!" said Dina.

"Hello, Serena may I talk to you?" asked Setsuna.

"Huh? Oh yes," replied Serena.

"Alone. Could you six wait here, please," said Setsuna. Then Setsuna and Serena walked a bit away farther from the six. "Ok, I don't know what happened but me and Hotaru felt a major imbalance. Like when I let Small Lady come to the past,"

"Oh, well I know who it is."

"What?"

"Well I'm guessing it's your children."

"Who?"

"The three Moons of Pluto. Sailor Chiron, Nix, and Hydra."

"Them? I haven't met them though,"

"Yes you have, you went to dinner with them…oops."

"You mean Corinne, Alyssa, and Dina?"

She sighed "Yes, their Chiron, Nix, and Hydra's other selves."

"Wonderful, who else knows?"

"Well…you, and I."

"Ok where are they living right now?"

"I think they should live with you."

"They can't,"

"Why not?"

"Well… because of the new enemy! Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and I are going to investigate."

"Oh,"

"Can they stay with you?"

"Yes but there are two problems. One, where will they sleep? Two, I have the three lights staying at my house. What do I tell them?"

"Just say that their friends of my family, and because I'm leaving for a bit you said you would take care of them until I got back."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, oh and your other problem. Where they sleep? Don't you have four guest rooms?"

"Yes,"

"Well there you go,"

"I only have one room left."

"Two will sleep on the double, and one will sleep on the couch."

"Ok, you win, I'll do it."

"Thanks Serena,"

"Any time Setsuna," Serena said. Then Setsuna walked away before the three sisters got to talk to her. Mean while, while Serena and Setsuna were talking so were the other six.

"So, where did you live before you moved here?" asked Taiki.

"Um…we lived in England," replied Dina remembering that, that was what she had told Rei and Ami earlier.

"Oh, and where do you live now?" Taiki asked investigating their story.

"We don't really remember our address," answered Alyssa almost to quickly.

"Where are your parents? It's almost 11 o'clock," Taiki asked not really believing them.

"At our house, and thank you for the time," shot Dina getting annoyed with all the questions. Then she turned her head over to Corinne who wasn't saying anything at all.  
"Ok lets go," said Serena as she finished talking to Setsuna.  
"Wait aren't we going to drop them off at their house?" asked Seyia.

"No, they're living with me right now," Dina and Alyssa looked at each other and smiled.

"Why?" asked Taiki. Now Dina and Alyssa were nervous what if Serena told them 'because they have no place to live, for they are from the future and are here to help the Sailor Scouts in their fight.' Although Dina hardly thought even their princess would say that.

"Well because they are family friends of mine and I said I would look after them.

"Where are their parents?" Taiki asked, and sounding a little annoyed because he was getting nowhere with his investigation.

"There still in England packing, they want to send their kids early so they could get a head start on school,"

"Oh, you have enough rooms for everyone?" questioned Seyia.

"Of course!" said Serena. Then they all walked into Serena's house. "Ok, now Taiki, Yaten, and Seyia, your rooms are down the hall and to the left," she pointed to the rooms and they went to go look for them. "And is it ok if you three share the big guest room? It has a king-sized bed an a pull out loveseat."

"Sounds good to me," chirped Dina.

"Awesome! Down the hall and to the right, my room is to the left of yours."

"Cool thanks!" thanked Dina steering Corinne away towards their room. Then she shut the door and her and Corinne sat on the bed and Alyssa sat on the loveseat. Alyssa pulled the bed out and fell asleep almost instantly. Dina took off her shoes and put her nightgown on, then went to where Alyssa was sleeping and tucked her in. Last she put her self to bed and fell fast asleep. Corinne on the other hand was thinking about her mother and it took her quite some time to fall asleep that night.


End file.
